


You can't love anyone if you don't love yourself

by JMGAngel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, How Do I Tag, a lot of projecting, eating disorder mention, i dont know, i mean i guess, ignore me, not really - Freeform, strawberry spice, they dont know it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: While looking for her compact, Sasha learns something about Erin.





	You can't love anyone if you don't love yourself

Sasha let out a long, long groan. She had never been the patient type, and as such, her tolerance was quickly dissolving.

For the past thirty minutes Sasha had been searching for her compact. It was a small thing, rather cheap too, but it was a gift from her grandmother and she  _had_  to find it. She'd gone around the whole camp by that point and was just about ready to have a meltdown.

"This is so lame. All of this work for a compact that's probably from Dollar Tree," Sasha complained, flopping onto her bed. Seriously, she was a lady. It's crazy that she be looking for her own things.

Glancing over to Erin's bed, Sasha noticed a blue duffel bag sitting next to it. Perhaps her compact was in there. At the same time, she didn't want to go snooping around without her fellow flower scout's permission.

Tabii probably had it, she best check there first.

Sasha sifted through Tabii's belongings. Extra clothes, a picture of Neil, hair ties, another picture of Neil...gross. Well, unsettling as that was it hardly mattered when she couldn't find her compact. It seemed she had no choice.

Besides, her and Erin were best friends, so it was totally fine. Looking through the duffel bag Sasha didn't find her compact, but instead a bright blue bottle.

Sasha began to read aloud from the back, " _'Get beautiful blue locks in mere minutes...?'_   Erin dyes her hair?"

Sasha stiffened as she heard someone coming through the door.

"Sasha! There you are! I...," Erin's voice died out as she spotted the bottle in Sasha's hands.

"Oh, hey, Erin. Look, so about this"

Erin snatched the bottle out of her hands before she could finish, "Why did you...how did you get this?"

"Erin, Air-Bear, Babe, I was just looking for my compact. I thought might have it in your bag and I found this. Chill."

 "Why would I? Jesus Sasha! What's wrong with you?" Erin covered her mouth, as if just realizing what she had said. "Oh God Sasha, I didn't...I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry...I'm just sorry."

"It's whatever."

"R-Really?"

Sasha nodded, "I guess I shouldn't have looked at your stuff. Seriously though, why'd you get so pissed?"

"You, you saw my hair dye."

"Um...okay?"

Erin frowned, "You won't tell anyone right? You won't tell anyone how 'Erin is so fake' and how"

"Agh, Erin! Don't worry there's nothing wrong with you dying your hair. You look super cute, and I won't tell anyone."

It was a lie. Well not the part about Erin being super cute  ~~because she totally was,~~ but the idea that Sasha found nothing wrong with dying your hair. You were either born with it, or you weren't. Hair dye was just cheating.

If it were anyone else Sasha would have told half of the flower scouts by that point. But it wasn't just anyone; it was Erin.

And Sasha couldn't quite say why that made such a difference.

Erin grabbed Sasha's hands, "Oh, thank you so much! You're like, totally amazing!"

"You know me. I'm perfect," Sasha tried to hide how her cheeks became pinker than normal. "But look Erin, you need to be more confident."

"I do...?"

"Yeah. You got so freaked out right now and totally lost your cool. It was hella sad and ugly."

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry."

Sasha sighed, "See? No, you don't have to be sorry. You're a beautiful flower scout. You don't show remorse. Being insecure is unattractive. Don't show any sadness you have. Just keep being beautiful and confident. Like me!"

"But...isn't that insincere? Isn't it hard for you to lie to yourself that way?"

For a moment Sasha paused. It almost made sense, what Erin was saying, "No. It's the best way to live! I-I mean, that's what Miss Priss and my mother say..."

Erin frowned, "Oh, alright then."

"Y'know, your eyes are really pretty. You should show them off more."

"But, they're not the same color."

"Confidence, Erin."

"Right."

Sasha brushed hair out of Erin's eyes, "See Boo? Isn't that so much better?"

"Um, heh, yeah," Erin giggled. "Hey! Why don't I help you look for your compact? Sorta like a thank you, y'know."

Sasha instantly recoiled, "No, no. I-you don't need to do that. It's, whatever."

"Um, okay. How about we go to the snack bar?"

"Can't. I'm on a diet."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. What? You have a problem with that?"

"N-Nope. Just, uh, tell me if the diet works out well."

"Hm."

Both girls sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before Tabii barged through the door.

"Hey guys! Who wants to go"

"Can't. Sorry. See you girls later," Saha strutted out the room.

"What's her problem?" Tabii scoffed.

Erin frowned, "I don't know."

* * *

Sasha sat alone on a bench, taking pictures of herself with her phone.

"Um, hey Sasha," Erin greeted.

"Hey. What do you want?"

Erin went through her bag, "I um, I got you something. A little token of my appreciation."

The girl placed a small box in Sasha's hands. Upon opening it, Sasha found a small blue compact.

"It really isn't much," Erin hurried out. "I've read studies that say actions are a good way of showing gratitude so...do you like it?"

Sasha wiped her eyes, "Don't talk about studies. It makes you sound like a loser."

"Right, my bad."

"But, yeah. I love it. Thanks, doll," Sasha bit her lip, "Can I hug you?"

Erin looked surprised, but smiled, "Of course."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha has a million different nick names for Erin, sorry I don't make the rules.


End file.
